


[幼帝二世] 椅子

by aliciayumorning



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciayumorning/pseuds/aliciayumorning
Summary: “我想对老师做这样的事情很久了。”





	[幼帝二世] 椅子

**Author's Note:**

> 走肾黄文  
双性警告

“我想对老师做这样的事情很久了。”

很久了。  
在您阅读某本会议论文集，长发别在耳后的时候。  
在您一手撑着太阳穴，一手簌簌改着论文的时候。  
在您开着电脑，白光打在消瘦的脸庞，眼眸半睁的时候。  
在您拿着雪茄，向后仰着吐出一口烟而苍白的颈项露出来的时候。  
在您脱下外套，解开领带，毫无防备着发呆的时候。  
在您衬衫扣子解下来两颗，抱怨着温度对于初秋过高的时候。  
在您说，“亚历山大，陪我出去走走”的时候。  
在您转头望向窗外开始泛黄的树叶，但双手已经被压在了椅子两侧的时候。  
亚历山大想着：“我要在这椅子上要老师一次。”他也这样，隔着老师的黑发小声说。  
黑发男人瞪大了眼睛：“亚历山大，这里会有人来的！”  
师生之间的情事已经发生了不知道多少次，可也从未在如此公开的场合。这栋楼不止有他的办公室，现代魔术科的同事和学生都可能随时登门拜访。  
“我知道，那老师更要小声点儿了。”

话语落地时，魔法形成的绳索将君主的小臂牢牢束缚在了椅子扶手上。少年的膝盖挤到师者的胯间，皮革护膝抵在温热的部位，轻巧地向前顶就能挑逗他的欲望。那双手在衬衫与颈项之间的皮肤上蹭动，老师总喜欢把自己的每个地方都包裹得严严实实，衬衫马甲西装，围巾手套，还有宽大的风衣，像在隐藏一个秘密。  
这躯体里的秘密多过旁人的想象，而这些秘密甚至是由我撰写的。想到这里，亚历山大十分很快解开了衬衫的上三颗扣子，探入服侍者瘦薄的胸膛，玩弄已然挺立的乳尖。  
君主埃尔梅罗二世在学生的束缚里不可遏制地发出呻吟，但又咬牙摇头：“不是这里，我们可以回去……”严肃的声音随着对方沿着他领口的抚弄变成了细碎的呜咽。指尖扣弄男人的乳首，腕上的甲胄刮蹭瘦薄的皮肤。埃尔梅罗二世将额头对方的身上，尝试用冰凉的皮夹降低温度，却被拽着头发拉开了距离。  
亚历山大弯下腰来吻他，这个亲吻是决然不留余地的，索取着每一丝空气，每一声喉音，横冲直撞。咬住探出的舌尖，离开时拉出细长的银丝，低落在二世被揉皱的衬衫上。

“老师并不自知有多么淫荡。”亚历山大将老师嘴唇上的水光抹开，眯着眼睛评价。二世气喘吁吁地和他对视，一声不响着含住学生的手指，像是要证明那个推论前半段有多么错误，后半段有多么肯定似的。  
温热的口腔吮吸着手指，小心不让牙齿磕着皮肤，面颊因为用力有些许凹陷。二世抬起眼睛，挑衅似的乜了罪魁祸首一眼，更用力地服侍着。

“老师……”一点儿迟疑与惊讶夹杂的感叹涌出，“你可不要后悔啊。”  
放开对方的头发，亚历山大单膝跪在椅子前。衬衫扒了出来，皮带也被轻车熟路地解开。小刀破开底裤，阴茎也勃起，而女穴也有些湿润了。  
魔术师已习惯用层叠的服装去掩盖身体上，所以在年轻的征服王打开老师的身体时，心里涌过像撬开贝壳发现巨大珍珠一样惊喜。  
“唔！”学生在他的穴口上拍了一下，君主往后逃却陷在了椅子里，修长的腿不受控地登出去，鞋底与木地板摩擦着发出声音。  
“放开我。”  
亚历山大的鼻尖磨蹭着阴唇外沿：“口是心非的事情，老师您可说过是不好的。让我如愿吧，君主。”

这个称呼让他的老师呆了一下，只能反抗着：“别，别这样叫我。”  
亚历山大坏笑着，从抽屉里拿出些东西，他早就准备好了，未来的王是不会打无准备的战役：“老师你陪我玩，我就不这样喊你，好吗？”  
真是流氓强盗的协议，没有讨论的可能，双方根本不在平等的位置上。埃尔梅罗二世怎么可能挣脱得了亚历山大的束缚，也阻止不了学生用这个冠上的名号在床上逗弄自己。  
“老师默认了？”  
二世看着学生拿出来的东西，吸了一口冷气，止不住颤抖着：“你这是强迫。”  
“强迫会让老师的小穴兴奋吗？全都是水，我还没怎么碰她呢。”亚历山大逗弄着已经鼓胀的阴蒂，两根指头才软和的穴肉里进出，“她喜欢。”  
亚历山大手里是一个舔阴自慰器，一部分埋入阴道，另一部分会紧紧贴在阴蒂上，硅胶的设计是触感像在吮吸。  
太过分了。  
在逗弄里，埃尔梅罗二世一阵一阵着淌水出来，打湿了真皮的座椅。颤抖着，他闭上眼睛，不去看学生那团红色的头发在腿间的样子。热气呼向阴部，他也只能咬牙不发出半点儿声音，手在椅把上抓得更紧了。  
少年舔在了阴蒂上，舌尖上下摆弄着，湿乎乎的热气直直吹到内里。下面小口的爱液分泌着，淫荡放浪的味道散漫在空气里，伴随着些许破碎压抑的音节。  
他怎么会不喜欢，在未来的君主的麾下做军师也做娼妓，日间以学识侍奉，夜晚用身体承欢。  
一切都献给王。

冰凉的东西取代了舌头的质感。  
“唔，唔嗯……亚历山大，不准，把那个东西放进来！啊！嗯哼…”开关被调到了最高档，椅子上的人头后仰着，往里陷得更深，双手用力握成拳头，脚不安分着磨蹭却被拉高挂在扶手两边。

亚历山大站起来，嘴唇上水光发亮，“老师今天的味道真好。”


End file.
